El día a día
by BK-207
Summary: La rutina... esa maldita rutina... nada me hace más feliz que compartirla contigo.


**Bueno, Bueno este fic es un reto para mí, un NejiTen no estaba en mis planes; pero bueno, la idea vino de repente y me puse a analizar en que pareja luciría mejor y esta fue la opción. espero lo disfruten y dejen comentarios.**

**DISCLAIMER: NI naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**.: El día a día :.**

De prisa, voy lo más rápido posible, mi respiración parece agitarse más aun así no me importa; la sola idea de estar contigo me da unas energías tremendas, ni siquiera note en qué momento me hice esos rasguños, lo mas lógico es pensar que fueron causados por las ramas de los árboles por los que me apresuré a cruzar. Me tranquilizo un poco al notar la cercanía del lugar de entrenamiento... NUESTRO lugar.

Mis ojos visualizan tu figura, nuevamente me quedo paralizada mirándote; todo en ti me parece tan bello: tu porte, tu mirada, tu larga cabellera y todas tus expresiones, que aunque no me lo creas me las he aprendido todas, ¡así es! puedo notar cuando el gran Neji Hyuuga está enojado, furioso, frustrado, emocionado, pensativo, e incluso noto esa pequeña sonrisa que surgen de tus labios cuando me ves llegar. Pero lo disimulas perfectamente, lo haces discriminándome por haber llegado tarde y de esa manera me sacas una disculpa, solamente das las vueltas y ordenas que comencemos.

Y NUESTRO día empieza de la misma forma: entrenando. Siempre es la misma rutina, primero te ayudo con algunas prácticas para mejorar tu visión, no son la gran cosa porque al fin de cuentas tú, mi muy amado y querido genio, logras superar cualquier obstáculos que se te presente. Sin darme cuenta me pierdo nuevamente en tu divinidad y termino en otro mundo, tu notas mi distracción; recibo un regaño por eso y aquí hace presencia la segunda disculpa del día.

Con estas prácticas concluidas marcas un pequeño tiempo para descansar, no porque estés agotado ¡claro que no!, si no porque notas mi respiración entrecortada y aunque me siento apenada por esto no puedo evitar sentirme feliz, porque al fin de cuentas te preocupas por mí, aunque sea un poco, muestras ese interés por mí. Tomo asiento en la fresca hierba para descansar, ilusamente espero que te sientes a mi lado pero lo único que obtengo es tu imagen perdiéndose por los arboles ¿donde irás? ¿Qué pasará por tu cabeza? Mi mente aún no es capaz de responder mis propias dudas.

Al ver como los minutos pasan y pasan sin que regreses, empiezo a desesperarme, tengo tanto miedo de que simplemente te hayas ido, impulsivamente me levando para ir a buscarte... pero alegremente veo tu figura regresar, por un momento me miras alzando la ceja y no puedo evitar dejar salir una risita. Te enfadas y simplemente me pides que continuemos- Sí que sabes arruinar los buenos momentos- la segunda parte de nuestro entrenamiento es una lucha contigo, que desde el principio sé que perderé- por obvias razones- y comenzamos, más que atacarte lo que hago todo el tiempo es tratar de defenderme, en tu forma ofensiva pareces un potente Tornado que arrastra con todo... ¿Cómo enfrentarme a tal maravilla?

Esta es la parte más difícil del día, es aquí donde tu poca preocupación por ti desaparece totalmente, aquí es donde tomas el entrenamiento en serio y empiezo a recibir uno que otro golpe, mi chakra empieza a desvanecerse poco a poco- si esta fuera una pelea real hace mucho que estaría muerta- llegando a un punto donde mis esfuerzos son más que patéticos, te enojas y me pides más seriedad, nuevamente me disculpo, veo una mueca de fastidio en tu rostro y yo me muero por dentro.

Todo tiene un límite y los humanos no somos la excepción, no podría decirte en qué momento perdí totalmente el conocimiento solo sucedió y ya. Desperté agitada recordando lo que me hizo despertar ¡como detesto que también invadas mis sueños! Me llevo las manos al rostro y noto como estas están perfectamente curadas. Trato de levantarm,e lo cual consigo exitosamente y trato de buscarte pero curiosamente te encuentro no muy lejos, lo noto, noto que me has estado observando.

Cuando ves que estoy perfectamente bien te das la vuelta y te retiras, no se a donde pero sé que aun no has dado por terminado el día, así que espero pacientemente hasta tu retorno; es entonces cuando veo lo anaranjado que esta el cielo y termino dándome cuenta de que he pasado toda la tarde contigo-mis mejillas se ruborizan sin querer-

Decido dar una pequeña caminata por el lugar, no es para buscarte-aunque lo dudes- sé que mi lobo solitario me vigila desde donde este, entonces llego al rio y me acerco para ver mi reflejo en sus aguas cristalinas, noto como mi rostro se encuentra cubierto de polvo, involuntariamente atrae parte de esa agua a mi rostro y entonces siento una pequeña sensación de frescura. Es aquí donde intervienes:

Siento tus cálidas manos rodear mi cintura y tu respiración comienza a agitarse; cuando delicadamente me pongo de pie y trato de girarme, al hacerlo me topo con tus ojos, tus hermosos ojos que siempre me han hipnotizado pero lamentablemente no me das el tiempo necesario para admirarlos. Me empujas haciendo que retroceda hasta que mi espalda se apoya en el tronco del árbol más cercano y nuevamente soy atrapada por tus brazos. Tus manos empiezan a darle ligeras caricias a mi rostro yo no respondo a esto porque todavía no asimilo lo sucedido- Que estúpida me siento en ese momento- entonces te vas acercando mas y mas y sucede lo que tanto he esperado en todo el día.

Tus labios se adueñan de los míos sin siquiera pedir permiso- ¿Quién necesitaba hacerlo?- Al principio algo dulce pero rápidamente se vuelve totalmente posesivo, me separo ligeramente para recuperar el aire perdido, pero no sueles desperdiciar el tiempo, mientras yo me repongo tus labios bajan a mi cuello dándole ligeros besos y una que otra mordida, entonces sin querer pronuncio tu nombre en suspiros lo que parece emocionarte y nuevamente siendo tu respiración agitarse. Busco de nuevo tu rostro y nuestros labios vuelven a unirse.

Lentamente paso mis manos a tu cintura con temor de ser rechazada pero felizmente noto que esto no es así, haces todo lo posible para mantenerme cerca de ti y eso me hace soltar una pequeña risita, la cual te molesta porque te desconcentra; como castigo a esto desatas mi cabello, el cual cae grácilmente por mi espalda, sé que siempre te ha gustado por eso aprovechas para acariciarlo; dejas pasar cada uno de tus dedos en el lo que me hace sentir tan dichosa y ahora te abrazo con todas mis fuerzas, besándote sin límites para hacerte saber que soy solo tuya y de nadie mas.

Sueltas mi cabello, ahora vuelves a mi cintura y noto como el beso se vuelve más tierno, tu mano se desliza hacia mi blusa y poco a poco empiezas a desabrochármela yo no pretendo quedarme atrás y hago lo mismo contigo: ahora soy yo la que te busca, la que te necesita...,

Pero tristemente veo como te retiras, otra vez me diriges esa mirada...me pides disculpa, ¡otra vez te disculpas! Y otra vez te das la vuelta, en un intento desesperante te sujeto de la mano, volteas a verme y mantenemos un cruce de miradas, esto me hace soltarte y solo puedo ver cómo te marchas.

Intento serenarme y después de algún tiempo empiezo a justificarte, mas sin embargo no te entiendo ¿es tu clan más importante que el amor? Porque eso es lo que sientes por mi amor y no hay forma en que lo niegues, se que algún día lo entenderás y me buscarás, yo aquí estaré para recibirte con los brazos abiertos... mientras tanto no me queda de otra más que ir a casa a descansar y prepararme para el día de mañana, para continuar con nuestros pequeños momentos.

**=0 no puedo creer que yo pude escribir esto, en fin creo que es un avance tengo otra idea con esta pareja la cual publicare si esta tiene éxito ¡mi primer Nejiten publicado! Mientras tanto seguiré con otros fics que aun no he terminado n_nU.**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado **

**Atte.: bk207**


End file.
